


Forbidden

by s3archl1ght



Series: Forbidden [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3archl1ght/pseuds/s3archl1ght
Summary: When Michael Afton meets Charlotte Emily, things start getting interesting. Having an unfriendly familial history, will they try to mend their parents' relationships or keep things between them the same?
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Cassidy, Michael Afton & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Series: Forbidden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046362
Kudos: 13





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is my AU! The Crying Child's name is Timothy, Mrs. Afton's name is Faith, there is another Afton sibling (Xaiivier) and he possesses Ennard. It wouldn't work canonically at all, but it's there. Also, Elizabeth is dating Cassidy. Michael is 15, Charlie is 16, Elizabeth is 12, Timothy is 9, Cassidy is 13, Xaiivier is 19, William is 47, Faith is 48, Henry is 48.

(Michael POV)

I walked through the abandoned pizzeria. I just wanted to revisit it- it was the place that I had... _hurt_ Tim. Sure, he'd forgiven me, but I hadn't forgiven myself. I bet that suit still had his blood on it. I took the flashlight out of my pocket and shone it on the stage. The animatronics had been moved out but there were probably still parts in a closet or something. I approached the stage because I remembered there was a small place behind it, perfect for spare parts, but then I heard something. It opened the door and stepped in. No, there were two. They were talking, so I assumed they were people, but what were _people_ doing here? This place has been out of commission for years now, so maybe it was some kids meddling or trying to scare each other. They didn't sound like kids though, they sounded like they were my age. I hid behind the curtain and listened in on their conversation.

"This is really creepy." A male voice rang out. The voice was full of interest. _Ah, some kids just investigating this place. We're not too different, then,_ I thought. After a very brief pause, there was a female voice.

"Can you come with me?" I assume she was asking the male, but something about her voice seemed familiar to me. She didn't sound like my mum or sister, so I don't know why I felt comforted by it. I heard the male say something similar to "two seconds" before I heard footsteps disappear, presumably his. I wanted to see what the girl looked like so I could know why I knew her voice, but I might scare her. She probably assumed that this place was empty. Still, I poked my head out of the curtain and watched. She was slightly in my view, and I could see her. Long brown hair that fell halfway down her back, brilliant brown eyes that shone, a rounded face, curved nose, pinkish cheeks, and lips that curved upwards naturally. She was very pretty, but even something about her face looked similar. She wasn't related to our family as no one had a rounded face or upwards curving lips, I felt that I knew her. I myself have short, shaggy brown hair similar to my father's, light bluish-gray eyes, a pale complexion, a straight nose, quite prominent jawline, and am rather tall. The girl didn't seem to notice me, so I stuck my head out farther. I felt that I needed to get this girl's attention, but I wasn't sure why. I didn't want to, but oh well. I pulled my head back into the curtain and took a breath. _What if she tried to attack me?_ I wondered. Dad would have to care for me, and I don't want to take away from his work. Besides, I'm not even supposed to be here. I looked around. The only thing near me was my flashlight, and that wouldn't do me any good. Unless...

I took my flashlight and clicked it on. It got the girl's attention.

"Uh, John?" She asked meekly. The male, who I presumed was named John, called back.

"Yeah Charlie?" His voice was muffled, but I distinctly heard the word "Charlie". Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. It sounded so... _familiar_. I've never known anyone named Charlie. Charlie asked if John had heard that noise, which I assumed was my flashlight, and he said no. Charlie looked uncomfortable. I shone the flashlight on here and she gasped.

"JOHN!" She yelled quickly. "JOHN THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE HERE!" John quickly came out of where he was searching and looked around. He was my beam of light and came towards it. Charlie hid behind him but quickly stopped.

"Uh... hello? Who is it?" She stared at the curtain I was hiding in. I poked my head out and smiled. She jumped and looked at John. John seemed confused. I stepped out fully and clicked the flashlight off.

"I'm Michael, I was over here because I wanted to see it again. It holds some memories for me, so sorry for spooking you." Charlie widened her eyes at my dialogue. 

"You remember this place? Fredbear's?" She asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! My father co-owned it. How do you know it?" I tilted my head as I awaited her response. She seemed breathless. Did I scare her? Great-

"My dad owned it", she said quietly.   
"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you-" I started but was soon cut off.

"My father owned it. Henry Emily, does that name ring a bell?" I thought for a moment. Her father owned it? Is that why she was familiar? But even then, wouldn't I have forgotten her face over time? I shook off the thought and nodded.

"Um, yeah it does. Mr. Emily was my father's business partner." I didn't want to reveal my last name quite yet, as I don't think she would have forgotten the Bite of '87. She appeared deep in thought.

"I'm Charlie, Charlie Emily. My dad called me Charlotte- do you know me?" She squinted as she asked the last part. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I know your face, I just couldn't put a name to it. You look and sound similar. I don't remember your name, but I think I remember you." I focused my eyes on her features again. She nodded.

"I feel like I know you too. Your eyes especially." She flicked her eyes to look me in mine and looked back down. I nodded. 

"Charlie?" I asked, tilting my head. She looked back up at me. "Do you want to go get some food and talk about what's been happening?" It was an odd question, sure, but I wanted to see if she knew anything about my family, or if I knew anything about hers. She thought for a moment. 

"Uh, I don't have any plans, so sure! Where to?" She folded her hands and put them behind her back. 

"Ooh! What about that breakfast place?" I asked. She nodded happily and I smiled. 


End file.
